Inazuma Eleven: El regreso de la piedra Alius
by Inazumasonic
Summary: Con la aparición de una mujer misteriosa muchas cosas van a cambiar en la vida de Endo y Aki *Historia remasterizada* *mal summary seguramente lo cambie U*


**Y aquí vuelvo con otro fic nuevo...bueno de nuevo nada, mas bien remasterizado. Esta historia fue la primera que publiqué en internet en el: Forodragonballz/ Inazuma Eleven.**

**Nunca llegué a terminarla dado que hubo problemas en el foro y se acabó borrando todo ^^U...pero hace poco, buscando entre las primeras historias que escribí, la encontré; y recordé que me lo pase tan bien escribiéndola que he decidido volver a subirla y terminarla (de una vez por todas ÒWÓ!) en forma resmaterizada porque, como fue una de mis primeras historias...estaba escrita fatal, pero fatal -.-U más que las que escribo ahora XD... T^T...¬¬U...pero aún así fue muy divertido escribirla, y aquí os la traigo para que vosotros también disfrutéis con ella (aunque si hay alguien que la leyó cuando estaba en el foro seguramente se verá venir la mayoría de las cosas ^^U)**

**Cuándo la publiqué en el foro los nombres de los personajes estaban en español de España...pero como ya me he acostumbrado a llamarles por su nombre en japonés los escribo ahora así X3(mi pobre prima ya no sabe a que personaje me refiero cuando hablo -.-U) **

**¡Bueno, ya no os aburro más :)! ¡Que empiece la historia! ¡Espero que os guste! :D**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen.**

**ACLARACIONES**

_-Las letras en cursiva son pensamientos_

**-Las letras en negrita y subrayadas son las super-téncicas**

* * *

El sol brillaba con potencia. Endo se limpió el sudor de su frente con su manga, llevaban horas entrenando duramente, pero eso no hacía decaer su ánimo. Dio un par de palmadas para llamar la atención de sus amigos.

-¡Venga chicos! ¡Ánimo! ¡Seguid así! - gritó alegre-

-¡Si! - contestaron todos enérgicamente-

Pronto se organizaría un torneo dónde participarían la selecciones de cada país, no se ganaba ningún título, ni ninguna copa...El premio para el equipo que obtuviera la victoria en aquel torneo era secreto, nadie sabía de que podía tratarse; cada uno tenía una idea distinta: Un viaje, dinero, un balón echo de oro...etc. Todo el mundo estaba deseoso de saber de que se trataba ese premio, todos excepto uno: Endo Mamoru. Al chico no le importaba lo que se ganara en esa competición, él lo único que quería era poder volver a jugar contra los fantásticos equipos con los que se enfrentó en el mundial del año anterior.

El entrenador miró su reloj- ¡Equipo, vamos ha hacer un descanso!

Los chicos se acercaron al banquillo, algunos secaban su sudor con una toalla, otros bebían agua y los demás hacían las dos cosas a la vez.

Tsunami se secó la cabeza con la toalla, tras hacerlo observó como una mujer se acercaba a los banquillos.-Viene alguien...-El equipo miró a joven y luego volvieron su vista en la dirección en la que miraba el chico-

Era una mujer de unos treinta y pocos años. Tenía el pelo corto y ojos oscuros como la misma noche, no tenía brillo en ellos. Vestía una chaqueta negra, una camiseta gris, tacones altos

y unos pantalones negros. Tenia una mirada oscura y penetrante. También, en el cuello, llevaba un pequeño colgante de un color lila muy oscuro y a la vez brillante. Se acercó al entrenador Kudo, este solo se limitó a observarla.

-¿Quién será esa? -preguntó Tsunami-

-No lo sé, pero me da miedo- dijo temblando Kabeyama-

-Buenas tardes- habló la desconocida- ¿Es usted el entrenador Kudo Michiya?- lo estaba afirmando más que preguntando-

-Sí, soy yo – contestó serio- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Sí. Verá, mi nombre es Kino Ayame y soy la tía de Kino Aki- al oír esto todos se sorprendieron mucho.- Que, como tengo entendido, es gerente en este equipo ¿no?- miró a su alrededor en busca de su sobrina- Pero veo que no está aquí en este momento -puso otra vez su atención sobre el entrenador-

-Efectivamente no está aquí, ha salido a comprar cosas necesarias para el equipo con las demás gerentes, pero no creo que tarden en llegar; si quiere puede esperarla aquí.

-Está bien. Esperaré- tomó asiento en el banquillo-

Kudo tomó unos papeles que había en el banquillo y empezó a leerlos con atención. En cambio, el Inazuma Japón, se quedó observando a aquella mujer en silencio. Aunque no los estuviera mirando directamente los chicos sentían su mirada fría, eso los intimidaba. Empezaron a susurrase unos a otros cosas como : "¿Es la tía de Aki?" "No se parece en nada"..."Da miedo" "¿No nos estará tomando el pelo?" . Cansado de esa situación, el capitán del equipo se armo de valor y se acercó a ella.

-Disculpe. Entonces ¿Es usted la tía de Aki? -preguntó curioso Endo-

-Claro que sí ¿Es que no me acabas de oír? - contestó con sequedad-

-¿Uh? ¡Ah!...Claro-dijo avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca-

-¿Y tú quién eres? -preguntó con algo de desprecio-

-¿Quién yo? -se señaló a si mismo-

-Sí ¡Tú! -dijo ya con poca paciencia-

Todos empezaron a reír al ver ver lo despistado que era su capitán

_-"Jo, hoy no doy ni una"_-pensó para si mismo- Soy Endo Mamoru, capitán del Raimon y del Inazuma Japón -estiró su mano para estrecharsela- Es un placer conocerla- Ayame no le estrechó la mano, solo lo analizó de arriba a abajo con la mirada. - ¿Eh?¿Ocurre algo?

-Con que tú eres el famoso Endo Mamoru – dijo todavía analizándolo- Mi sobrina me ha hablado muy bien de ti y tus hazañas.

-¿Ah sí? - se sonrojó un poco-

-Bah... No creo que seas para tanto-dijo con desprecio-

-Ah...Vale – forzó una sonrisa mientras una gotita de sudor resbalaba por sus sien-

-Se acabó el descanso-dijo Kudo interrumpiendo la conversación- Todos a entrenar -ordenó- Os dividiréis en dos equipos, no podéis utilizar técnicas combinadas,vamos a practicar y reforzar las individuales ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí! -contestaron todos al unísono-

-Muy bien chicos a entrenar-dijo emocionado como siempre el castaño-

-_"Um...Vamos a ver de que son capaces en este equipucho" -_pensó la fría mujer mientras observaba a Endo-

Los equipos, de ocho jugadores cada uno, se dividieron así:

1º Equipo: Endo, Goenji, Kabeyama, Toramaru, Hiroto, Sakuma, Fudo, Kogure.

2º Equipo: Tachimukai, Someoka, Tsunami, Kazemaru, Tobitaka, Fubuki, Kido, Hijikata.

El equipo de Endo inició el juego. Goenji le pasó el balón a Toramaru este avanzó a toda velocidad hasta que Someoka se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Crees que podrás conmigo? - dijo sonriendo el delantero del 2º equipo-

-No lo creo, lo sé – contestó muy seguro. Acto seguido englobo el balón por encima de su rival y luego lo recuperó -

-¡Maldición! - exclamó enfadado-

-Jeje, te lo dije – rió en tono burlón-

-**¡Danza del Viento!****-** gritó Kazemaru-

-¿Qué? ¡Ah!- el veloz joven consiguió arrebatarle el balón-

-Vaya, parece que conmigo no puedes- dijo con burla- ¡Kido! ¡Toma! -le pasó el balón a su compañero-

Kido recibió el balón y avanzó hacía la portería, pero alguien le corto el paso.

-¡Venga!-gritó enérgicamente Fudo- ¡A ver cuál de los dos es el mejor!- intentó arrebatarle el balón pero el joven de las gafas reaccionó a tiempo-

-**¡Super Espejismo de Balón! **

-¡No!- intentó quitarle el balón pero la técnica pudo con él-

-Parece que yo gano- se dibujó una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro. Fudo, enfadado, se dispuso a quitarle el balón, pero Kido fue más rápido y se lo pasó a Tsunami.- Buen intento, pero has sido muy predecible.- Fudo solo lo miró con odio-

Mientras, Tsunami, se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía la portería.-¡Bien! ¡Vamos a coger las olas! **¡Gran Tifon! **

El disparo se dirigía hacía la portería pero Kabeyama se interpuso en su trayectoria.

-¡De aquí no pasas! **¡La Montaña! **-su super-técnica consiguió bloquear el balón pero Fubuki lo recuperó-

-¡Allá va, Endo!** ¡Aullido de Lobo!**

-**¡Super Puño Invencible G5!**

Consiguió despejar el balón, Hiroto logró recuperarlo y avanzó hacía el campo contrario. Tobitaka intentó quitarsela pero el pelirrojo se la pasó rápidamente a Toramaru, este avanzó hacía la portería hasta que en su camino volvió a cruzarse con Kazemaru.

-¡Bien! ¡Ahí vamos otra vez! **¡Danza del Viento!**

-¡Esta vez no! - hizo una pared junto a Hiroto y logró esquivar así al veloz chico-

-¿Pero cómo? - exclamó sorprendido-

-¿Ahora quién puede con quién? - dijo sonriendo- ¡Tuya Sakuma! -le pasó el balón al nombrado, este recibió el balón con el pecho y se lo pasó a Goenji con la cabeza-

-¡Bien! ¡Tachimukai! ¡ A ver si puedes con esto! **¡Nuevo Torbellino de Fuego!**

-**¡Mano Diabólica G5! -**y al igual que Endo minutos antes, Tachimukai consiguió detener el disparo-

Mientras los chicos continuaban su duelo, Megane observó que Ayame no quitaba ojo del partido, casi ni pestañeaba. El joven sonrió y empezó a alardear sobre sus compañeros.

-Je. A que tenemos super-técnicas muy buenas, y los nombres también son geniales...Bueno cómo no van a serlos si se los he puesto yo- presumió con aires de grandeza-

-Bah...las super-técnicas son tan malas como sus nombres-dijo con desprecio-

-Pe..¡Pero bueno! _"Esta mujer no tiene ni idea sobre esto"_- pensó para sí mismo. Para él los nombres que les ponía a las super-técnicas eran geniales-

Las tres chicas volvían de la compra, cargadas de bolsas. Estaban cansadas, pero ya quedaban pocos metros para llegar al campo de fútbol, así que no pararon su paso.

-¡Madre mía! -bufó Haruna- ¡Hemos tardado muchísimo!

-Normal, con la de gente que había por las rebajas del 60% en todas las tiendas- habló Fuyuka-

-Ya...Aquello parecía un autentico campo de batalla...Bolsos volando, señoras tirándose de los pelos para conseguir la carne de primera calidad rebajada, guardias arrastrados por la oleada de gente... Me sigue pareciendo increíble que hayamos salido vivas de aquel sitio...

-Hemos tenido suerte...

-Sí...

-Bueno, chicas -esta vez hablaba Aki- Después de curarnos la heridas, que nos han provocado la avalancha de ancianos en la farmacia, habrá que prepararles la comida a...-paro de hablar al ver a la mujer que estaba sentada en el banquillo-

-¿Quién es esa mujer? -preguntó Fuyuka-

-No sé...-contestó la peli-azul-

-Tí..¡Tía Ayame! - gritó sorprendida-

-¿Tía qué...?- gritaron sus amigas a la vez aún más sorprendidas que ella-

**CONTINUARA...**

**Um...Ayame Kino... recuerdo que en la versión original la llamé Elise Woods ...se me ocurrió mientras veía los videos de "Sonic the Hedgehog 2006", juego que yo y todos los fans Sonamy odiamos ¬¬, excepto porque sale Silver :3 unos de mis personajes favoritos X3!**

**Además en la versión original esto no era un capitulo, sino dos O.O (sí...eran super-cortos -.-U) A ver quien es capaz de averiguar cuando acaba el primer capi en la versión antigua:)!**

**Um...no sé si el partido está bien descrito...no estoy acostumbrada contar los partidos -.-U. ¡Dios! XD ¿En qué clase de barrio de tiendas habré metido a las chicas? Jaja pobrecitas Una avalancha de señoras (y de ancianos a por medicinas) es totalmente imparable XD!**

**Bueno, me despido ya, espero que os haya gustado :)! **


End file.
